Early Morning
by 01JJL
Summary: He didn't know how this happened, but at the end Sena was somehow glad it did. ShinSena


**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 does not belong to me… I don't really want to own it either.

**Rating: **M

**Pairing:** Shin x Sena, A lot x Sena at the end

**Author's Notes:** So, I'm already thinking of making a sequel to it, with all the football players trying to split them up. Sounds cool, riiiiight?

* * *

His breathing came out raggedly.

_There were two deformed lumps on the bed. One big and muscular, while the other was slender and quite small. Both of them had a fine sheet of sweat covering them._

_The smaller of the two looked up at the other through half lidded eyes._

Those eyes made him heat up with desire.

"_Ngh…"_

_The smaller one threw his head back. Eyes quickly rolling in the back of his head, his back arched off the bed._

_Before the larger one knew it, the hand that wasn't gripping on the slender hip hooked under his chest. Bringing it further, he lifted up the petite boy so he was sitting on the bigger one's lap._

_The smaller one's eyes popped open, his head tipped up in a silent, pleading scream._

_The bigger boy just stared up at the smaller one._

Beautiful.

"_Ngh-ah!"_

_The scream shook him out of his mesmerized staring._

"_Ha-harder… please! Oh!"_

_The smaller one looked at him through those half lidded eyes again, this time heavily darkened with lust and desire._

Fuck. It just wasn't fair he was that deadly beautiful like that.

_Letting go of any self-control he thought he may have had left, the larger boy put both of his hands on those tantalizing hips and started to ram into the smaller boy_

_Going without abandon, the bigger of the two brought his face down to the small, yet defined chest in front of him. First giving it a couple of kisses, he trailed his tongue over to the left nipple. Suckling and nipping, he gave the hardening bud a sharp tug with his teeth. From that he earned a loud cry._

"_Ah… ahh!"_

_After a bit, he removed one of his hands from the hip it was placed on and ran it through the petite boy's hair that had once been spiky, but now flattened down and sticking to his forehead with sweat._

He didn't want this to ever end; this heat, this passion.

"_I-I can't! N-no more, please!"_

_Shaking his head side to side, the smaller one's hands had a hard grip on the bigger boy's shoulders while lost in a sea of pleasure._

_Both could feel the pressure rising, the coiling heat in the pits of their stomachs ready to explode at any moment._

It was addictive.

_The larger one abandoned his post at the slender boy's chest and pushed him back down so his back was flat on the bed. He thusly started to go in and out with a frantic, uncontrolled pace._

"_Ah! Ah! Almost there… please! Oh… oh, please!"_

_The larger one grabbed a hold of the other's sex and started pumping it harshly, wanting to reach their peaks together._

"_Ah! AHH!"_

So close, though. So fucking close!

_With a couple more deep thrusts, the bigger one buried himself all the way into the other's tight heat. The smaller boy made a loud cry while the other gave a low growl into the smaller one's neck._

_Breathing harshly he slipped out of the petite boy and slid down next to him, pulling the covers over both of them. The smaller was still slightly dazed from the high he just experienced and smiled up and the bigger boy with sleepy smile and a blush on his round face. His eyes were half lidded again._

Forever. That expression would forever be burned into his memory.

_Putting his arms around the other's larger neck he buried his face in the space in between his shoulder and neck._

"_Mm… I love you, Shin-san…"_

_Shin was going to say it back, but the other boy had already fallen asleep._

Oh well, he'll tell him in the morning.

x..X..x

The sun through the cracks of the blinds, notifying Sena that is was morning and time to get up. Slowly opening his and blinking them a few times, he moved into a sitting position. He stretched yawning, but when he made a move to get out of bed something was stopping him.

"Must have somehow tangled myself up in bed sheets again…" Moving to undo the bed sheets he froze up with fear.

Why the _hell _was he naked!

He covered his mouth to let out a (still loud) muffled scream. He stopped himself just in time though, to notice the thing, it was not the bed sheets that was holding him back, but an arm… an arm that connected to a body and a body that was presumably lying right next to him.

Oh, god, what had happened! What if a person came into his room the middle of the night and raped him! Then the person decided that he was a good fuck and wanted to kidnap him! Well, it would have made more sense if he took him while he was still asleep but-

Wait, this wasn't his room.

He looked around the room he was in, no it definitely not his room. His room was not this big, nor did it have this big of a luxurious bed. His room also did not have a flat screen T.V. nor did it have (what looked like) a bathroom attached to it. And his room definitely did _not_ have condoms on the floor everywhere nor a half filled box of them on the nightstand by his side of the bed.

He-he was in a-a Love Hotel!

Right when he was going to let out another scream, the arm that was around his waist tightened, trying to bring back his body to its owner.

Oh, yeah, how could he have momentarily forgotten that there was another person in the bed besides him! Turning his head shakily, Sena looked over to see who his bed partner was.

Actually… he wished he hadn't anymore.

Why was Shin and him in the same bed… naked!

Mentally freaking out, he felt Shin shift and groan a little, signaling he was getting up. Quickly deciding it was best if he pretended he was asleep again, Sena slowly slid back under the covers, his heart beating rapidly. Oh, god, he hoped Shin wouldn't notice and just leave.

"Mm." He heard Shin groan, and felt the arm around him tighten a little more before removing itself from his body.

The bed creaked a bit, probably meaning that Shin had moved into a sitting up position. There was a pause in his actions. Fearing for the worst of what he might do or say, Sena closed his eyes tightly and kept his back turned from Shin. Only to find that two muscular arms hooked around his body and brought him flat against a hard chest.

Sena could have sworn his heart stopped when he felt lips lightly pressing kisses into his neck.

"I know you're awake, Sena." A deep, slightly husky voice whispered into his ear.

Sena shivered lightly.

Turning around slowly within Shin's embrace, a bright flush on his face, he looked directly into Shin's stormy eyes.

"How… I-I mean, what happened last night…?" Sena's managed to find his voice, although a bit shaky.

Shin looked at him blankly. "We had sexual intercourse."

Blush furiously making its way up to his ears, Sena squealed. "I know! But I mean how did we end up having… you know."

He was given another blank stare, of course, that's really all you can provoke out of the (usually) emotionally stunted man.

"Hiruma, Yoichi had-"

Sena cut him off. "You know what, I don't think I really need to know anymore…" Of course, he should have expected Hiruma to be involved somehow, and if he was involved, Sena would rather not know the story on what had happened. He laughed nervously. "Well, let's just forget this…"

He stopped, only because he noticed that Shin's lips were on his own. Blushing furiously again, Sena put his hands on Shin's chest, yet made no move to push him away.

When Shin pulled back, he looked deeply into Sena's wide eyes.

"I love you, too."

Sena was too shocked to do anything, yet managed to utter something out of that pure shock.

"Wha-what do you mean!"

"I want to keep doing this with you," Sena made and 'eep' sound at that, but let Shin continue, "I want to court you also, and I also want to be the one that stays by your side forever."

Sena felt like he could pass out. Did Shin, and I mean the Shin Seijuro, the one who was suppose to be his greatest rival, basically just propose to him? That couldn't be possible! Yet, when he looked into those dark eyes, he couldn't help but numbly nod his head in a symbol of agreement.

"Y-yeah."

Shin gave him a smile and softly kissed him again.

"Good. I swear to protect you from all the others who wish to take you away."

Sena in return gave a smile to Shi… wait, what did he mean "protect you from all the others who wish to take you away?"

Well, whatever, he could worry about that later. Right now, all he wanted was to wrap his arms around his newly found lover's neck and kiss him while Shins hands slowly travelled lower.

Little did they know, though, was that a stampede of jealous and furious ace football players were on their way to them right now, hell bent on ripping apart Ojou University's ace player.

Oh, well, Shin could take them all on.

Probably.


End file.
